Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 2
<- Fairy Tail: Rainwater, Chapter 1 "Tsuyu!" cried Kanki as a boulder hurtled towards like the fastball of a MLB pitcher. Immediately afterward, because Kanki was able to so much as close his eyes in fear of what he expected to come, a thin jet of water swung into Kanki's view and sliced the boulder in half. As the boulder's halves flew past Kanki, Tsuyu landed in front of Kanki. Subsequently, Tsuyu looked over his shoulder and smirked at Kanki. "3-" "Yeah, yeah! I know! 3 months, right?" growled Kanki as he struggled to push himself off the ground and stand to his feet. Much to Kanki's frustration, the animosity and venom in Kanki's growl seemed to cause Tsuyu's smirk to strengthen rather than weaken. Consequently, what had once been naught but a knowing smile became a shit-eating grin. "Yup!" giggled Tsuyu an instant before he faced away from Kanki and towards the source of the boulder... ...which was a a rock beast! The rock beast was a frightening and imposing creature. It was as long as a whale, as tall as an elephant, and as muscular as a bull! It had an appearance that was reminiscent of an alligator, but it had stony scales and three heads. In addition, it was lacking in forearms. Instead, in place of forearms, it had a pair of bat-like wings. "Aqua Lash! (Romaji: Akua Rasshu; Kana: アクア・ラッシュ)" chanted Tsuyu in a laugh as he swiped his hand in the rock beast's direction and thereby swung a whip of water towards the rock beast. In response, the rock beast kicked off the ground and into the air. Immediately afterward, with naugh but a single flap of its wings, the rock beast darted to the side and thereby dodged the Aqua Lash! "How can something that big be that fast as well‽" quesioned Kanki as the rock beast roared dodged the Aqua Lash. Subsequently, as Tsuyu huffed in annoyance and dispelled the Aqua Lash, all three of the rock beast's heads began to roar with such volume that the earth started to quake! As the ground he was standing on shoke like a martini that was being prepared for James Bond, Kanki stumbled about like an infant whom was still learning to walk. "Drop, (Romaji: Doroppu; Kana: ドロップ)" growled Tsuyu as he ignored both the roar of the rock beast and the quaking of the earth. Immediately afterward, Tsuyu swung his right hand into a slap across the air as an invisible hand of air smacked the rock beast out of the sky and onto the ground. As soon as the rock beast hit the ground, the ground imploded into a crater and sand exploded from the ground and into a billow that veiled the rock beast like a thick fog. "Is it over?" asked Kanki an instant before a trio of boulders flew out of the billow and towards Tsuyu and him. Kanki jumped and screamed with fright as the boulders sped towards Tsuyu and him like a trio of oversized bullets. "Zeus Mantle, (Romaji: Zeusu Manto; Kana: ゼウス・マント)" grumbled Tsuyu as he began to flash and shimmer with bolts of lightning that blew the boulders into dust and then burned that dust into ash! Kanki covered his eyes and grimaced in pain at the sight of the Zeus Mantle. "A-a-are we going to be okay?" asked Kanki as Tsuyu dispelled his Zeus Mantle. "Excuse me‽" asked Tsuyu in a snap. Immediately afterward, Tsuyu looked over his shoulder and shot a glare at Kanki. "Come again‽" "I-I-I mean. C-come on! Y-you seem to be having trou-" "Trouble‽" exclaimed Tsuyu as he turned to face Kanki. As Tsuyu did this, the rock best slithered out of the billow like a snake and then lunged into a glide along the ground and straight towards Kanki and Tsuyu! "Ahh! Tsuyu! Look-" "No!" snapped Tsuyu as he swung the back of his hand in the rock beast's direction. Immediately afterward, a fist-shaped dent appeared on the face of the rock beast's central head and then the rock beast hurtled out of its glide along the ground and into the air! "You look!" "What in the..." whispered Kanki in disbelief as the rock beast haphazardly spun into the air like a poorly thrown frisbee! "...no way. No way! That's not even-" "Air Blow! (Romaji: Ea Burō; Kana: エア・ブロー)" chanted Tsuyu in a snort as he turned away from Kanki and towards the rock beast. Subsequently, as the rock beast crashed face-first into the ground, Tsuyu conjured a longsword into his right hand. Tsuyu then performed a flourish with the longsword as the rock beast arose into his feet and then began to scream its lungs out as it lunged into a furious and rapid glide towards Kanki and Tsuyu! "Gah!" cried Kanki as the sheer volume of the rock beast's scream caused his ear to start bleeding! Kanki then covered his ears with his hands and dropped his knees as the rock beast's scream nauseated and pained him to the point of dizziness. "Ahh!" "Get up Kanki! Get up and look..." snarled Tsuyu as the rock beast opened all three of its mouths as wide as it could and then, just as it reached Tsuyu, bit down faster than the dive of a peregrine falcon! "Guh! I..." started Kanki an instant before his ears were abruptly relieved of the extreme loudness of the rock beast's roar. Subsequently, Kanki took his hands off his ears and looked in time to see the halves of the rock beast soar past Tsuyu and him! "...can't?" "...at what I can do!" snapped Tsuyu as he dismissed his longsword to his Requip inventory and then turned towards Kanki. "So that you'll never doubt me again!" "Wh-wh-wha..." spluttered Kanki as he looked over his shoulder and at the two halves of he rock beast. "...what kind of magic dide you use to do that‽" "None," answered Tsuyu as he conjured a knife into his right hand and then strolled over to the rock beast. Subsequently, Kanki could not help but to grimace and retch in disgust as Tsuyu started to bloodily and messily harvest the edible portions of the rock beast's innards."Oh! This one's got a golden liver! Nice! They say the golden liver'ed ones are the tastiest!" "Those things eat people you know!" exclaimed Kanki in disgust as he lamented his misfortune at being stuck with Tsuyu for only God knew how long now... "So?" "So..." started Kanki as Tsuyu and him perused the myriad and variety of shops and stalls in a market town named Wüste. At the sound of Kanki's voice, Tsuyu looked over his shoulder and then faked a smile. Kanki shuddered at the smile and then straightened up as he resolved to ask what needed to be asked! "...where are we going?" "To Koraha," answered Tsuyu with a smile. A genuine smile. A genuine smile that sparkled in his eyes as well as it showed on his face.At the sight of the smile, Kanki could not help but to gasp in surprise. "Hmm? What? Got a problem with Koraha?" "N-n-no!" stammered Kanki with frantic waves of his arms. "N-n-not at all!" "Oh?" "I-i-it's just that, um, I was s-surprised! Very surprised!" explained a blushing and flabbergasted Kanki. "Not by the place. But by you," "Eh? Me?" "Well, uh, how should I put it..." murmured with a nervous rub of his scalp. "...when you said that. You seemed, hmm, happy?" "So?" "W-w-well you're not usually happy!" "Huh‽" exclaimed Tsuyu. "What are you talking about? I'm always happy!" "No! No you're not!" "Excuse me‽" "Mean? Yes! Smug? Yes! Vicious? Yes! But happy? No! Never!" "You're pissing me off!" warned Tsuyu as Kanki and him passed by a guild shop... "What the hell‽" ...and caught sight of a girl, a breathing and conscious girl, on display! "Huh?" questioned Tsuyu as he looked at the shop and noticed that it had a girl on display. "What?" "There's a girl on display!" "So?" "Wh-wh-what do you mean-" "Look," sighed Tsuyu with a point towards the shop's name. "Dragon's Nest," "Dragon's Nest?" "Huh? You don't know Dragon's Nest?" inquired Tsuyu with a raise of his eyebrow. "Are you a foreigner?" "I'm a native!" "Sssuuurrreee you are," "Just explain it to me, alright‽" "What's there to explain? It's self-explanatory. Dragon's Nest is a guild. And this shop," began Tsuyu right before he pointed to the shop. "Belongs to it," "..." "..." "...that doesn't explain a damn thing!" complained Kanki with an indignant stamp of his foot. "Okay! This shop belongs to the Dragon's Nest guild! So what? How does that explain the fact that there is a girl-" "When a guild wars against another guild..." interjected Tsuyu with a point towards the guild mark on the forehead of the girl on display. "...it's customary for the guild that wins to either execute or sell off the surviving members of the guild that losses," "What?" breathed Kanki with constricted pupils. "J-j-just what? What‽ Are you serious? You can't be serious!" "Are you sure that you're not a foreigner?" "Are you sure that you're even human‽" snapped Kanki an instant before he rammed his body against the shop's window! Tsuyu's mouth dropped into a gape as Kanki broke and cut himself on the glass of the shop's window and then immediately proceeded to reach for the girl on display. "What the hell do you think you're doing‽" asked the shopkeeper in a roar naught but a moment before he shone with light and then flashed towards Kanki. Immediately afterward, naught but a moment before Kanki would have been able to grab and pull of the enchanted necklace that was magically restraining the girl on display, the shopkeeper kicked Kanki in the face and into a hurtle away from the shop. Moments later, Kanki crashed face-first into the ground and then rolled onto his back to see the head of an axe dropping towards his face! "Ahh!" screamed Kanki as he instinctively raised his bloody and lacerated arms in a futile attempt to defend himself from the incoming axehead. Subsequently, Kanki heard a clang and then lowered his arms to see the blade of a sword blocking the head of the axe. "Ts-Ts-Tsuyu‽" "Stay out of-" was all the shopkeeper got to say before he was abruptly shocked with enough electricity to make him shine like a lightbulb! Immediately afterward, as the shopkeeper's corpse crumbled into ash and embers, Tsuyu used a swing of his longsword to swat the shopkeeper's axe away from Kanki and into a hurtle through the air. "Your glass cut my friend..." snarled Tsuyu as he dispelled his longsword to his Requip inventory. "...so I cut your life short! Fair, no?" "Tsuyu. You? Wh-" was all Kanki got to say before Tsuyu grabbed the collar of his shirt and then lifted him off the ground! "Ahh!" "Hey!" snapped Tsuyu as he brought Kanki face-to-face with him. "You haven't fulfilled your side of our bargains yet, so don't go getting yourself killed! Or else! Or else!.." "Or else?" "Tch," snorted Tsuyu an instant before he dropped Kanki into his butt. "Shut up! Whatever! It doesn't matter! Wasn't there a point to this?" "Y-y-yeah..." grumbled Kanki as he pushed himself onto his feet and ran over to the window he broke. Immediately afterward, without hesitation, Kanki grabbed the enchanted necklace around the neck of the gril on display and then ripped the necklace off of the girl's neck. "Be free!" "H-h-huh?" abruptly stammered the girl in surprise, as if she had just been awoken from a deep slumber. Not long after, the girl looked down at Kanki... "Eek!" ...and screeched in fear and surprise! "H-h-huh?" stammered a befuddled Kanki as the girl pointed and screamed at him. "Ah! Mam! P-please! Calm down!" "L-l-listen you!" demanded the girl in squeaky and trembling voice of fear. "I am Olessia, the beautiful and pious Sapphire Queen of Holy Water, and nobody's slave! Got it‽" "Your loudness is pissing me off!" warned Tsuyu in a thunderous snarl... "Eep!" ...that frightened Olessia into hiding behind Kanki, in spite of the fact that Kanki was far too short to concel her from Kanki. "Don't hide behind others after giving a speech like that!" thundered Tsuyu in response to Olessia's cowardice. "Come out and take your L like a woman!" "Uwa!" "H-h-hey! Tsuyu! Calm down!" begged Kanki with raised arms. "Y-y-yeah! Calm down you big, bullying, meany!" "Who are you calling a bully!" raged Tsuyu with rigid and sparking hair. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" "Eek!" "Would both of you stop‽ You literally just met one another! Why are you already at one another's..." started Kanki an instant before he abruptly and unceremoniously dropped face-first onto the ground and fell unconscious. "What? No! My company!" screamed Tsuyu an instant before he shot a death glare at Olessia. "You! This is your fault! Fix this! Now! Or die!" "F-f-fine!" spat Olessia. Subsequently; Olessia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and... "Zapping you in three, two..!" "Alright! Alright already!" ...then skipped the formalities in order to avoid being electrocuted to death by Tsuyu. With a touch of her hands and magic, Olessia disinfected and healed all of Kanki's wounds. She also replaced the blood that Kanki had lossed and removed all of the glass that had been lodged into Kanki. "Blessed Light! (Romaji: Bureseddo Raito; Kana: ブレセッド・ライト)" "Huh?" murmured Kanki as he awoke from his short-lived coma. "Wh-wh-what hap-" "What did I just say about dying you little shi-" screamed Tsuyu in a rage as he angrily picked up and furiously shook Kanki! Fortunately, before Tsuyu managed to utter a curse word, he was cut off by a sharp pain on his cheek. Subsequently, Tsuyu dropped Kanki and then reached up and touched his cheek. Tsuyu then looked over his shoulder and scowled at the man whom had hust bled him with a cut across his cheek. "Who are you?" "Varlam..." answered the man as he knocked a great arrow onto the string of a great bow! "...the Verdant Shrike of Dragon's Nest!" Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 3 -> Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Storyline Content Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Rainwater